Now We're Even
by zia9583
Summary: She stole a kiss. He stole a kiss. Now they're even.


Author's Note- I got the idea for this while watching Spirited Away. Hope you like it. The first part shall be a flash back, but I changed it up. The last part shall be the future, when Chihiro is seventeen.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the idea.

Now We're Even

Chihiro's POV

_I was terrified. Aboslutely terrified for Haku's life. He couldn't just die, not after everything._

_"Haku! Please, come on! You can't die," I sobbed, as I kneeled over his bloody body._

_"You must go now Sen! Go!" Kamajii said. I bit my lip. Then I kissed Haku full on the lips and ran out of the room._

_I walked on the train tracks, No Face following me. My thoughts lingered on Haku. But then again, they never left Haku. _

_"Oh Kami... Haku," I breathed softly, as I boarded the train. Don't take him from me, please Kami._

_When we reached Swamp Bottom I wanted to quicken my pace. The sooner we got there the sooner Haku would be better._

_We stood at the door, and as it opened, a voice said, "Come in." I walked in and immediately began apologizing for Haku. Zeniba-baachan took the Gold seal from my outstretched hands._

_"Only love could break the protective spell that was on this seal. You love Haku, don't you?" Zeniba-baachan asked in a knowing voice. I looked at her for a moment, then thought. I really do love him, but he was a spirit. I belonged in the human world, and we could never be together._

_"I really do Baachan," I replied. I cried softly into my hands, but Baachan pulled down said hands, and placed a little purple hair tie into my hands. I smiled and tied my hair back. The door rumbled, and Baachan told me to go open the door. I opened it to see Haku in all his dragon glory. _

_"Haku!" I screamed, as I launched myself at him. I hugged his large head to me, and his tail came forward to wrap itself around me._

_When we flew home, I remembered what had hapened when I was a child. I told Haku excitedly, and his scales melted off. We linked hands as we fell. And we remembered everything. I brought my head close to his as tears flew into the air. We flew onwards, our hands linked._

_I stood at the edge of the huge plain, no water was there now. I looked at Haku beside me, his hand still in mine. _

_"Haku, I-" I whispered, but Haku was already releasing my hand so I could leave. I grabbed his hand again, then leaned over and kissed him again. He froze, but soon his hand came up and stroked my cheek. _

_I broke the kiss, released my hold on Haku's warm hand, then walked on. Haku knew not to call out, because I would turn, then all would be lost. I cried silently as I walked away from my first and only love._

(Flash back over!)

I remembered everything after that, but those were the moments that meant the most.

Today is my seventeenth birthday. My name is Chihiro. I am in love with a river spirit named Kohaku. Seven years ago I left the Spirit World to come back to my own world. Seven years ago I left Haku.

I still think of him. My thoughts still revolve around him. As they always had back then.

Salt water began trickling down my face. I swiped away the tears. All this thinking of Haku had brought me to tears. I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"You know, Sen, it ruins your face when you do that," Someone spoke from behind me. The only people who called me Sen were... I whirled around, but it wasn't who I thought it was. Lin stood before me, smiling.

I ran at her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Why are you here?" I yelled eagerly. She smirked down at me, then gestured to the wall, where the calendar hung, my birth date circled many times in different colored Sharpies.

"Happy birthday Sen. I escaped to the Human World a long time ago, but I could never find you until now. I had a little help this time though. Crap! I forgot! I have to get to work! Here's your present, and don't even think about doing anything that will make me want to kill _both_ of you later!" Nee-chan exclaimed. She shoved someone forward from behind her, then she ran out the door of my little home in the forest, screaming the entire way.

My eyes locked with a pair of emerald green that seemed as if they were peering straight into my soul.

Haku. Haku. Haku. Haku. Haku. Haku. "HAKU!" I shouted, as I ran forward and launched myself at him, much like I had when I was a child.

"Chihiro," He breathed into my ear, and wrapped his arms tight around my waist. Tears soon started leaking out of my eyes, and I tightened my hold on him. Haku. My Haku.

"How did you come here? I thought spirits couldn't come over into the Human World?" I asked frantically, as I pulled back to look at him. He had his eyes closed.

"I asked a favor from the royal family. They know what you did all that time ago, so they decided I could come see you whenever I wanted to," Haku said, his voice almost sad. I was now confused.

"That's great Haku! But why are you so sad about it?" I whispered softly. Haku opened his eyes, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"They said when you become a spirit that we can't be together. So I did everything I could to become a human, so I could have time with you now. I'm not longer a river spirit Chihiro. I'm a human, like you. So when we die, we can be together then too," Haku explained sadly. I just stared at him, and the tears soon started falling faster, too where I couldn't see Haku's face anymore.

"Chihiro, why... Why are you crying?" Haku whispered, as he started brushing away the tears. His touch was so warm and soft, though his hands were rough and calloused.

"Be-Bec-Because y-y-you g-ga-gave th-that up f-for m-me!" I wailed. Haku sighed, and hugged me to him again. My face was buried in his toned chest.

"Chihiro... You don't realize how much you mean to me. This was nothing. I'd give my life for you," He murmured into my hair. I tilted my head up, and he looked at me with his serious eyes. "I love you Chihiro."

"I love you too Haku," I breathed softly. I reached up to touch the side of his face, and something changed in his expression. He leaned down and kissed me. Then again.

"Now we're even. You stole kisses, so I did too," He whispered into my ear. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my heighth.

"We will never be even because I never want to stop kissing you," I said forcefully, then I pressed my lips to his. Soft. He tasted s_o_ good! I kissed him with a little bit more force.

Haku pulled back to look at me, then said, "That's something we have in common Chihiro." He descended on my lips again, and we didn't come up for air for a _very_ long time.

I guess we're even in something.

Our love.


End file.
